


Wandering

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We need each other. Sometimes when you need help, you turn to people you’d never expect.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, just a drabble

 

“We need each other. Sometimes when you need help, you turn to people you’d never expect.”

 

As he stared at the trophies,his face reflected off of the glass case and the shiny little metal shaped things,he was not happy with what he looked back at him. He used to be a trophy winner, a basket ball player, a friend. Now he was just a sociopath seen as a psychopath, a murderer (of the guilty) and no longer trusted.

 

This was all her fault.

 

Never did he expect his life to go in this direction, he didn’t expect it to go as cliché lives do because it couldn’t he wasn’t human. He wasn’t allowed the white picket fence and the 2.5 kids.

 

He wandered around the empty halls,pondering about the past life and he found himself by the school pool. He took off his shoes and socks and dipped his feet in, leaning back on his arms with his eyes closed.  
  
A door clicked open and slammed shut, he knew that scent. He must have been at lacrosse practice he smelt of mud and sweat.

 

“What do you want to do Stiles?” Peter asked in a breathy sigh not turning to the boy or opening his eyes.

“I dunno... something different” Stiles replied confused as he sat next to Peter ,also dangling his bare feet in the water ,closer than the older man expected.

  
“Like what ?You have to be specific ,you can't just drift” Peter stated and Stiles could hear the sadness in his tone.

 

“I want to survive this first.” That was what made Peter turn and make eye contact with the boy. “What’s going to happen?” Stiles practically whimpered the last question and Peter placed on hand on the back of his neck to comfort him.  
  
“Your asking me?” He chuckled “Everything’s going to be fine, life has great things in store for you” He replied with such confidence in Stiles. The boy closed the gap between them pressing their lips tightly together as he entangled there fingers.  


End file.
